Adventures at Entalicity! Chapter One
by Laci Clarevil
Summary: Weird, wild, wacky, but creepy


A/N- This is a really weird story. Please review it nicely, as it is my first fanfic. It will be finished soon. You can email me with comments @ sugarychika@gurlmail.com 

"Sydney, do you have to do that?" Bennet, my dad, asked my mother. She was triddling her thumbs and sighing in between looking at her watch. 

"Yes, I do! This is the biggest day of my life!" she answered. 

"I thought having me was the biggest day of my life!" I, Neva, said in a wounded voice. 

"I thought the day you married me was the biggest day of your life!" my dad said. 

"Okay, okay! The biggest day of my after-wedding-and-children-births life!" Mom gave in. 

"Much better!" I told her. 

Mom was right about one thing. It was a very important day. Mom, well, is a witch. A very high powered, highly proffesional witch. She worked as the Ministeress of Magic for seven years before she met my father. My dad is a wizard, too, but he didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to Dartfangs, one of the best wizarding schools in the US. Then he came to London with his mom, (aka my grandmother!) and he got a job in the Approval of Magical Inventions Department. He met my mom at a press conference and they fell in love. Then they got married and had me one year later. Then came Tessa. Then came the twins, Maureen and Marina, who are now only eight months old. Tessa is five, and I'm twelve. Mom had two babies in between Tessa and I. Both died at birth. 

But back to why today is important. Mom is trying to get the job as Professor of Entalicity School. Entalicity is THE best school for witches and wizards in Maine. It may be the best in the whole entire world. Dad's grandmother (a.k.a my great grandmother) founded it 204 years ago. Now Mom wants to be Headmistress. I think she would do an okay job, but it might be scary for her. 

So here we are, sitting in the waiting room at the Witches Concil in Lake Quertzly, Maine. 

I have a feeling that something weird might happen if Mom gets this job, but I don't know what! 

"So, how did it go?" Dad asked. 

Mom smiled and hugged him. "You're hugging Entalicity's newest headmistress!" she told him. 

"Congrats!" I told her as I hugged her. Tessa and the twins were at home with Grandma, so they were not here to congradulate her. 

"I start tommorow and we can move into the castle whenever we want! Aparently the headperson wing is very nice!" Mom continued. 

"Oh, Syd, I'm so happy for you," Dad said. He kissed her cheek. 

"For us, Bennet. For us," she said. She kissed his lips and he smiled. 

"Can we sell the house and move in tonight?" I asked. 

"We can move in tommorow. Selling the house will take awhile, dear!" Dad laughed. 

We drove home and told everyone. Then Dad preformed some simple packing spells and everything was in boxes and bags. 

"I'm sure glad I'm not a Muggle! Can you imagine moving vans?" Mom asked, wrinkling her nose. 

"Your father in law, now he insisted everything had to be in moving vans! The man hated being married to a witch. I was too fast for him, I guess!" Grandma said. Grandad was dead. They were Dad's parents. It was hard to imagine Grandma as fast. Now she used a walker and a cain and always complained about the word being too fast for an old lady like herself. 

I went to bed, not aware of what was to happen tommorow. 

The arrival at Entalicity was very normal. A maid met us at the door, took our bags, suitcases and trunks and led us to the stairs where another maid was standing. 

"Welcome, Professor Klein," she said. 

"Sydney, please. Call me Sydney," Mom said. 

"Ah, we finally have a modern one. It's been a wee bit too long. Welcome, ma'm and enjoy it here. 'Tis hope we can make you feel compy!" she said. I figured she was Irish. 

"I'm Bennet, and these are our children. This is Neva, and this is Tessa. The twins are Marina and Maureen. You can tell them apart by the shirts. My mother stitched their named on them," Dad told the maid. 

"Ah, what cute little darlings! I'm Lindi, by the way!" the maid told us. 

"Hi," we said. 

She led us up the staircase, explaining what was in each room and who the people in the portraits on the walls were. Finally we came to a door. 

"In yee go!" she said. We walked in. 

The ceiling was an orange hue, and it looked like fire. Mom's desk was already sitting there, and one of our couches was positioned against the wall. Paintings hung, mainly of old headmistresses and headmasters. A bookcase was against one wall, but it was without books. A trophy case was hanging from another wall, and it was without trophys. 

"The Mooreland family cleared out the place when old Lenord died. His daughter was a greedy old nit. Always after his money, and the school. I didn't like her. Noone did," Lindi said. Lenord was the old headmaster. 

"Oh," Mom said. 

Lindi opened the door, which led into a hall with 7 doors. 

One door led into a parlor, and 4 led into bedrooms. Another door led out to a balconey, and the other door led to the school. 

The parlor had our other chairs and sofas spread out. It looked quite comphy, and it had wallpaper that looked like the night sky. 

The bedrooms each had a bed, except for one, which had the cribs. They were very ordinary for bedrooms, and one had my suitcase and boxes in it. I figured that was my room. 

The balcony was very nice, with a set of patio furniture. It looked ordinary, but my mother noticed a set of buttons. They were marked "Glass walls", "stove", "refridgerator" and "maids". When you pressed them, the labeled thing came. 

The school was off limits for the present time. Mom had to go through it before we were aloud in it. 

"Make yee selves at home," Lindi said. 

"Thank you," Mom told her. 

Lindi nodded and closed the door behind her. 

Mom went through her desk, and the file folders waiting for her. She put her books on the selves, and had us help her with things like unpacking, fetching things, and filing things. 

Soon we got underfoot and were sent to our bedrooms to unpack what was there. 

My bedroom had light purple painted walls, with light green sheets, bedspread and curtains. It had a closet and an attacted bathroom. It came with an arm chair and a small, black and white television. It also had a small dresser, and a desk. 

I unpacked my things, and went to the closet. I put all of my dresses, robes, and gowns there. Then I stepped in to put a box on the self at the top. 

As I slid the box up, I felt my toe bump into something. I quickly looked down. 

It seemed as if a floorboard was loose. I looked closer, and a little piece of metal seemed to keep a door closed. "A trap door?" I whispered to myself. I slid the metal away, and lifted up the wood. 

A small rope ladder was waiting for me to walk down it. 

I closed the closet door, but left the trap door open. I went out to my mom's office and told them that I wanted to be left alone for a few hours. That was alright with them, so I went back to my room and locked the door behind me. 

I went down the rope ladder. At the very bottom, I saw a string, which I pulled. A small light came on. 

I was not prepared for what I saw. A little couch was against the wall, and a painting of a puppy was above it. An end table sat next to the couch, and it had a little clock (3 hours behind, my watch told me), a book, and a lamp on it. 

I sat down and opened the book. It was fake, I found out. 

Have you ever seen the movie Casper? Well, in it, there is a book in the father's office. It has a lever in it, and if you pull it, the maciene thing pops up. 

This book had a little switch, and I flicked it. Suddenly I felt a jolzt in my back. I turned around and saw that the painting was moving up. 

The painting went straight up and it led to a small crawlspace. I crawled in. 

The first thing I noticed was the coldness of the place. I had my white tee shirt on and I was really, really cold. Sitting on the floor was a sweater, so I picked that up and pulled it over my head. The next thing I noticed was the boxes. There were three of them, and I lifted the first one. It was heavy, and I yanked the top off. Inside was a bottle, a diary and a wand. 

I desided I wouldn't uncap the bottle, since sometimes a mean old genie or a evil spirit is in one of those bottles. (Like with Pandora's box) Instead, I picked up the diary. Right away I knew it was magical. 

Now, I did learn all about Harry Potter and Tom Riddle and those idiots in my first year at Hogwarts. But, curiousity got the cat. I opened it, and sure enough, it seemed to be one of those Tom Riddle type diaries. 

Thank god for gel pens. Without mine, I wouldn't have uncovered the 5 most amazing mystrys of all time! 

"Hello?" I wrote. 

"Finally, a person!" the book wrote back. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"I'm Harry Potter," the book wrote back. 

"Harry Potter has been dead ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts when he drowned in the lake. Even I know that, and I only went to Hogwarts for my first year. Then Mom and Dad moved us out here and I've been here since my second year," I wrote. 

"That's what Ginny, Hermione and Cho said," Harry replied. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I wrote. 

"Yes, you do," Harry wrote. The book changed into a television set. It showed me as a first year, with Professor Thilty (the new History of Magic Teacher) telling us about Harry Potter's death. 

"Harry Potter was out with some of Hogwart's students at that time when the drowning occurred. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang were swimming with Harry when the current pulled him under. The girls tried to save him, but Harry drowned. The girls ran back to the castle in a hurry and told Dumbledore their tale. Dumbledore was always suspisious of the story, for they never found Harry's body," Professor Thilty told us. 

The book went back to being a book. 

"See?" Harry wrote. 

"Yeah, but what does that prove?" I wrote. 

"That night I went to the lake with Ron and Seamus. I had recently broken up with Cho, and Hermione was mad because I wouldn't date her. Cho still liked me and so did Ginny, so they were in a battle over me. When I got to the lake, Hermione lurred Ron away. Cho and Ginny got into a fight over who should have me, so Cho preformed a spell and trapped me in a bottle. Then Ginny threw the bottle into the lake and it bobbled away. Everyone was devestated, and the girls made up the lie. At a wild party a few years later, Hermione was a 7th year and she found my bottle and took it with her. Later she came here, since she was headmistress. She put the bottle in the box with my diary, which she got because Ginny gave it to her. Then she added my wand, which Cho had given to her. She put me here and preformed a charm so that the next person to find me would fall in love with me, and I would fall in love with them." Harry wrote. 

"I'm the next person?" I wrote. 

"Yes. Uncap the bottle, please," Harry wrote. 

I uncapped the bottle and there was galant, noble Harry Potter. I fainted. 

To be continued…………. 


End file.
